Highschool of the Dead: Survival of the Fittest
by SleepingTheBear
Summary: What if Takashi had a harem? What if Rei had actually killed Shido? Can they overcome all their fears and pain, to survive the zombie apocalypse? Rated M for language, violence, and lemons. This does not belong to me! Only rights belong to Daisuke Sato!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **What if Takashi had a harem? What if Rei had actually killed Shido? Can they overcome all their fears and pain, to survive the zombie apocalypse?**

 **Authors Note: Ok guys, so this is my first story ever so please don't go hard on me, there probably will be a lot of grammatical errors and errors on the story so yeah :p. This will be rated M for violence, language, and maybe possible violence. Read at your own discretion. This will follow the main storyline some what**

* * *

 **Z-Day, One hour before mass infection in school**

Takashi slammed his fists onto the metal railing on the roof. He had recently broken up with Rei, his childhood friend, because she thought that he was an "inconsiderate asshole." On top of that, she started dating his best friend Hisashi. The mere thought of his supposed best friend dating his ex was a painful wound to his heart.

'God damn it, Rei, you promise breaker. I thought that we would always be together,' Takashi thought bitterly as tears fell down his face. 'I thought you had promised when we were smaller that we would grow up and marry each other.'

The whole reason why this happened was because Rei got left back one grade with him, even though she was a straight A honors student. He approached her and tried to ask her why she did this, and she looked at him in shock, slapped him hard across the face, and screamed "YOU INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE" so loudly that everyone in the hallways turned around and stared at them. She made her point by stomping off and wouldn't respond to his text messages or calls.

That slap still stung.

A few days later, she had started dating Hisashi.

His thoughts wandered as he suddenly got a flashback to when they made their promise.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Takashi and Rei were both on the floor, playing with the toys that Takashi had brought over to Rei's house. They were 4 at the time, and they were the best of friends._

" _Hey," Rei suddenly said._

" _Huh? What's the matter Rei?" replied Takashi as he curiously looked at her._

" _I kind of like you. So when I grow up like mommy and daddy I'm going to marry you!" She blurted out as her face turned a deep scarlet red._

 _Takashi's face turned red as she said this, and he said, "H-huh, o-okay, do you promise?"_

" _Yes," Rei replied._

" _Then lets pinky promise then!" Takashi said, smiling._

 _They hooked their chubby little fingers together and pressed their thumbs together._

 _(End of flashback)_

* * *

Takashi smiled at the bittersweet memory and wiped away a tear when the door to the roof suddenly swung open, interrupting his thoughts. He watched silently as Saya walked to him.

"What are you doing here again, and why aren't you in class? Go back to your class, stupid." She rudely said.

"It's none of your business, asshole," Takashi shot back. "And why do you even care anyways? Maybe you should go back to class, teacher's pet."

Saya was about to respond to Takashi when they both heard a piercing scream coming from the main gates below them.

Takashi ran over to see what was happening. From his vantage point, he saw the gym teacher clutching his arms in pain, as the secretary was next to him crying. Near the gates, was a man forcefully shoving his arms through the gaps in the metal gate, staring at the teachers near him. Takashi was about to look away when suddenly he saw the gym teacher forcefully bite the secretary in the neck and tear of a huge piece of muscle and part of her artery, killing her quickly. He stared in shock as the secretary died in the most gruesome way.

The other teacher near them turned around and ran towards the school building.

Not long after that the dead secretary somehow slowly got up and walked to the front entrance to the school with the gym teacher towards the other still running teacher.

Saya's face was deathly pale as she said, "Oh my god, what is happening? This is so similar to the stupid zombie games that you play, they get bitten and then they change."

His thoughts immediately flashed to Rei, who was still in class, and whom still didn't know a single thing about what was happening.

'She could be in danger,' Takashi thought.

He immediately turned around and ran down the stairs to Rei's class, ignoring Saya's shouts. He slammed the door open as the class stared at him in shock, clearly not expecting his sudden arrival.

The teacher said, "Oh, how nice of you to come back to class, Mr. Komuro."

She was ignored as Takashi ran towards Rei and grabbed her hands.

"Come with me now! There's something happening outside." He said while panting, clearly tired after rushing down to her class.

"What the hell are you doing? Get your hands off of me!" She protested as she was grabbed.

"Hey! What are you-" Hisashi tried to stop Takashi before he was interrupted by him.

"You too, come with me!" Takashi said. He then grabbed both of their arms and dragged them out of class.

"What's happening? Why did you drag us out of class?" Hisashi said while rushing out of class with Takashi.

"I'll explain later. Let's go to the observatory before I explain though. But first we need some weapons." Takashi said as he stopped in front of the storage closet.

School speaker system suddenly turned on and the principal's voice was heard from the speakers.

" _Attention teachers and students, an accident has happened in the school yard. Please remain in the classroom. I repeat, remain in the classroom. Do not panic. Teachers, this is an emergency lockdown, plea- Hey what are you doing here?—Agh stop! Get away from me! NO! PLEASE STOP! AHHHHHH! AAAAGHHHHHHHHHH! *STATIC*"_

Right after that announcement everyone in the school building panicked, leaving the hallways cramped and full of screams as the students rushed out of their respective classrooms to try to get out of the school.

"As you can see this is serious, just follow me. This won't be good with the hallways crowded like this." Takashi said with a grim expression on his face.

He wordlessly took a metal bat for himself and grabbed a metal broom and unscrewed the top off to be handed to Rei.

"This is for you since you're pretty good with the spear," He said.

"Uh, o-okay." Rei replied, nervous at what was happening.

He turned around to Hisashi and said, "Do you want to get a bat too?"

"No, I'm pretty confident that I can handle myself. I'm a black belt at MMA, so I'll just use my hands and arms." Hisashi responded confidently.

"Alright then, here's the plan, we're running to the observatory, and then I'll explain everything to you." Takashi said.

They wordlessly ran to the left wing through a bridge that connected the left and right wings.

They saw a teacher shuffling towards them and stopped. They saw the teacher's face and felt really uncomfortable, the teacher staring at them with an unreadable expression. It was, almost vacant, completely void of any expression.

It was Hisashi that acted as the teacher lunged at Rei, trying to bite her. He immediately punched the teacher in the face, and they heard a crack as they saw the teacher's neck snap.

They stared in shock as he, no, the thing stared at them in what they realized as extreme hunger and lunged at them again, but this time at Hisashi who was the closest to it.

Hisashi was still frozen as the thing latched on to his arm, and took a bite out of it. That all woke them up from their initial shock. Takashi screamed as he swung the bat at its head, cracking the thing's skull apart and splattering blood over all of them.

Rei immediately looked over and stared worriedly at Hisashi's injured arm, while Takashi ripped a piece of cloth from his school uniform and bound Hisashi's wound tightly, stopping the bleeding.

Hisashi grimaced in pain, and said, "Ow, this really fucking hurts."

"C'mon, let's go to the roof, I figure we'd definitely be safe." Said Takashi.

They hurriedly ran to the roof and blocked all entrance to the observatory.

"Would you mind telling us what the hell is actually happening?" Rei said as she glared at Takashi.

Takashi took a deep breath and told them everything that happened on the roof top. He suddenly stopped as he realized Hisashi's fate.

"I have one hypothesis, although you may not like it. You remember how I told you about the secretary?" Takashi looked at them before resuming again. "Well, both the gym teacher and the secretary got bitten. They then changed into what we saw before…" Takashi stopped when Rei jumped up and slammed him against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" She screamed at Takashi.

"The teachers were bit as you can see, but after they were bit, they… I… they… they turned." Takashi softly said to Rei as her eyes filled with tears.

"NO, I WON'T ACCEPT THAT, HISASHI WILL BE ALRIGHT! YOU'RE SIMPLY LYING… your simply just lying…" Rei choked out as fresh tears fell down her face.

"Rei," Hisashi called out. "I-I think that Takashi may be right, after all that teach- *COUGH COUGH*"

Hisashi violently coughed as blood flew out of his mouth. Takashi and Rei stared in shock as they saw his life slowly drained.

"Don't worry… Rei… Ta.. Takashi… *COUGH*… I… trust you to protect Rei… P-please… kee… p… her… from harm…" Hisashi said with immense difficulty. It was clear that he was dying.

"I… will. Don't worry Hisashi, I'll protect her to the best of my ability." Takashi said.

"I… have one final request *COUGH COUGH*," His voice was becoming raspy and painful to hear. "Please… stop me if I turn into one of those… things…" He begged.

Takashi could only watch helplessly as he heard Hisashi asking him the impossible this time.

'Oh my fucking god, why has everything changed to this so fast?' Takashi frantically thought. 'I can't watch him be in such pain, but I can't do anything about it too!'

Takashi sat down on across from Hisashi, while Rei sat down right next to Hisashi.

'Even now she's still clinging to him,' He thought, growing moody.

Eventually Hisashi fell unconscious from the pain.

They sat there for a few hours until Rei suddenly spoke up.

"Takashi… I… I think he's dead. He stopped breathing." She said. She frantically put her hand over his heart. "His heart… it's also stopped too." Her eyes were wide, and Takashi could see in her eyes the fear that overcame her.

He walked over to her and knelt next to Rei and the now dead Hisashi.

"All this from one single fucking wound…" Takashi whispered.

He suddenly saw Hisashi open his eyes and slowly turn to the crying Rei. He realized that Hisashi had turned into one of those… things.

He pulled the crying Rei away from the now moving remains of what was Hisashi, and grabbed his bat.

"Stay back Rei," he said. "He's changed."

Rei stared wide eyed at Takashi, then Hisashi, scared of what would happen next.

Takashi took a deep breath, and charged the thing, smashing his bat across its chest, sending it toppling backwards. It got up with no problem right after that, scaring the hell out of Takashi.

'What the hell? It didn't stop?!' Takashi thought as he stared into the soulless eyes of the corpse. 'Think Takashi, think! How did that other thing stop?' Takashi's eyes opened wide as he realized what he needed to do.

He raised his bat and aimed for the corpse's head, smashing it and breaking the skull, sending bits of gray brain matter flying.

* * *

 **Next: Takashi and Rei's escape from roof and meeting up with other members.**

 **Author's Note: So this was 2000 words long :) read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Author's Note: So there's been 9 favorites and 11 follows, which I guess is pretty good. You guys should review more, there is only 1 review so far ty** **Spear-of-the-doomed** **for reviewing. Anyways let's get to chapter 2 :)**

 **Remember, this is rated M for violence, language, etc.**

 **And I do not own HotD! This right belongs to Daisuke Sato only!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Z-Day, 3 hours after mass infection in school**

* * *

Takashi and Rei were both sitting together in silence. They stayed there like that until there until their barricade started to shift slightly from those things.

"We should get out of here," Takashi suddenly said. "These things may breach through the barricade in less than an hour." He got up and started to walk around the observatory, checking to see if there was anything that may assist them in escaping the roof. "What do you think we should do?"

"I… I'm not sure," Rei replied. "Wait… Do you have your phone with you? I- I have to call my dad! I need to make sure he's alright…"

Takashi sighed as he reached into his pockets and handed Rei his phone.

She frantically dialed in Detective Miyamoto's number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Who is this?" Detective Miyamoto suddenly answered the phone.

"Oh my god! Dad it's me, Rei!" Rei yelled into the phone.

"Jesus-*zz* yo*zzt*… oka-*szz*… go*zzt* …lice stati-" The call was abruptly put to a stop when they lost connection. (Jesus you're okay, go to the police station)

"What? DAD? DAD?" Rei screamed into the phone, but the call had already ended.

"What did he say? Is he okay?" Takashi asked Rei.

"I- He's still alive. I think he told us to go to the police station.

Suddenly, Rei started to cry, tears falling down her face as she sobbed.

"What's wrong Rei?" Takashi couldn't help but turn around to try and comfort her. Despite everything that she did, she was still a girl, and still one of his oldest friends.

Wordlessly, she flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck surprising him. "I-I'm scared Takashi," She whimpered. "I- *hic* don't want to die!"

He wrapped a comforting arm around her, and said, "Don't worry, it'll be all right. I'm here after all."

They held this awkward position for a few minutes before Takashi said, "Come, we need to get out of here." He wiped her eyes before pulling her up.

Thinking to himself for a minute, he asked Rei, "The fire hose should still work right?"

"Y-yeah, I guess so," Rei said. "There's no reason for the water to not work."

"Alright then, let's give these things some water to drink!" Takashi said with a radiant smile. "For now help me set it up!"

Ten minutes later the two looked back at their handiwork. They had uncoiled a firehose and connected the hose to a water outlet specifically designed for the fire hose. Takashi turned the water on until the water was built to an extreme pressure. He then picked up his bat and handed Rei her broom stick.

"Hold the hose ready," Takashi said. "On my signal, open the hose. The hose should be powerful enough to wash the barrier we built away and wash away all those dead things away from the stairs." He looked at the barricade, which was groaning and creaking from all the force those things had exerted on it. "After you open the hose, let it go and run to the stairs with me. We'll try to leave the building this way."

He walked over to the barricade and the twenty or so things that were pushing against it and held up an arm. "You guys really want to get through that badly? Alright, you guys are in for a treat!" Takashi said to all those things, which turned around to his direction the moment he spoke up, the barricade forgotten. He raised his hand and shouted, "NOW!"

Upon hearing the signal, Rei immediately let out a powerful blast from the firehose, effectively washing away the barricade and the things surrounding it. Takashi grabbed Rei's hand and started running down the across the roof to the stairs.

All of the things hearing noise coming from them immediately started walking towards them, and Takashi and Rei charged through them, smashing their skulls or stabbing through their eyes and damaging the brain, all the way to the stairs.

* * *

 **Saeko's Perspective, Mass infection of school under progress**

Saeko was in the school dojo when the school speaker's turned on and all the screaming began. As she dashed out to the hallways, she was greeted to a sight that she would never in her life forget. All of her fellow classmates and students were either running around screaming while the others were attacking the ones panicking. She was still watching as they died, and rose up from the dead, to only attack the other students.

She was struck with a memory of the past, reliving her of the moment.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _She was 13 at the moment_ _and walking down the streets home from club practice._

 _Suddenly, she heard a scream coming from the alley near her._

 _She immediately rushed over to check what was wrong._

 _She saw a man on top of a woman, forcing himself on her._

" _What are you doing? Get off of her before I'm forced to take action," Saeko bluntly stated. She pulled out her bokken and held it threateningly towards the rapist._

 _The rapist pulled out his knife and slammed the blunt end on the woman's neck, knocking her out. He then stood up and turned around to face her._

" _Oy, oy, little girl, put that stick down before you hurt yourself," He said while walking closer to her. "Or I might do things to you that you wish I didn't."_

 _The man was clearly high, his eye's bloodshot, and he was salivating, most likely thinking about molesting her. The rapist lunged forwards, propelling himself towards her, hands outstretched to grab her._

 _Saeko sidestepped him and took a hard swing at the man's left arms, breaking his arms. He roared out in pain._

" _GYAHH, THAT FUCKIN' HURT LITTLE BITCH!" The rapist yelled at him. Saeko watched as he held the knife in his only good hand, and ran towards her, trying to stab her._

 _Her only response was a jab to his stomach, which knocked his breath out, and she proceeded to break his other arm. She kicked the man in the face, knocking not only a few teeth out but also knocking the man clean out._

 _Saeko took out her phone and anonymously called the police, alerting them of an attempted rape, and left the scene._

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

She was rooted to her spot, frozen, until one of them slowly walked to her. She snapped out of her trance and held up her bokken and swung down hard, hitting the thing in the head with a lethal hit of a practiced swordswoman, killing it.

Saeko took one last look around, and thought, 'I'm going to have to need someone who has medical knowledge. I should go to the school nurse.' She turned around and ran to the nurse's office, killing all of the things as they approached her.

As Saeko neared the nurse's office, she heard a scream coming from inside the room, and kicked the door open. One of those things had gotten a male student in a death hold, and bit his shoulder. Blood. Scarlet red blood was flowing out of him, trickling down his shoulder and dripping on the floor. She could only assume that he had tried to protect the nurse when his friend turned after being bitten.

"Kyaaaa! No!" The nurse screamed out.

She quickly rushed to their aid and quickly neutralized the thing.

"Do you know what will happen after being bitten?" Saeko asked the boy.

He nodded.

"I'm Saeko Busujiima. Do you want to turn into one of those things?"

"Heh… I, don't want to ever become one of those… Kill me and end my suffering. I don't wish to harm anything after I die." The boy wheezed out. He had witnessed how his best friend has turned after being bitten. He even turned on him and the nurse after dying and reanimating. He would never want hurt any of his friends or family.

"Very well, I will honor your wishes." Saeko promised. She looked up at the nurse and asked her, "Sensei, what's his name?"

"K-kazu." Nurse Shizuka said. She had realized what the boy would turn to if he were to be left alone. 'Better a clean death than turn into one of those mindless things,' She thought.

"Thank you for protecting Nurse Shizuka. I assure you that you won't change. Your death will not be in vain." Saeko said to Kazu.

The boy closed his eyes and smiled. Saeko held up her bokken and swung down, ending the boy's life, and granting him a quick and painless death.

There was a banging sound on the windows, which turned out to be those things, attracted to their noise.

"Gather up anything of medicinal value! Quick! We don't have much time to spare!" Saeko shouted a command to the nurse, who nodded and started putting items in her bag.

As she was finishing, Saeko took a look at her outfit and went up to rip her tight skirt along one leg, which enabled the nurse to move more freely. Her actions revealed the nurse to be wearing a pair of skimpy lacy thongs.

"Ahh! What are you doing! That was a genuine Prada skirt that I had imported from the States you know! It's very expensive!" Nurse Shizuka cried out.

Staring back at the nurse, Saeko replied, "I don't think you'll care much about that when you're running for your life, Sensei."

"*Sigh*. I guess you're right," the nurse gave in as the windows broke from the thing's slamming on the windows. "KYAA!" The nurse screamed as one of the things took hold of her arms.

Saeko ran up to the nurse and used her bokken to snap its arms in half, releasing its grip from the nurse. She took her hands and ran for the stairs.

* * *

 **Saya's perspective, after Takashi left her**

"Ohh, Takashi's going to get it when I find him again. Why would he ditch me like that? He knows I'm not athletic like him." She was looking around when the school speaker's opened and that horrifying message was conveyed across the school, leaving the school in utter chaos, the teacher's themselves unable to control their students and some panicking themselves.

'I need to find Takashi. God damn it, which the hell did he leave me alone? He's definitely going to come find me… After all we were childhood friends,' Saya thought as she ran to Takashi's classroom when she suddenly bumped into someone.

Saya looked up and saw who she bumped into. It was Kohta, the fat otaku that was in Takashi's class. "HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU FAT OTAKU!" She yelled at him, venting out her anger on him.

"S-sorry…" Kohta meekly said.

"Hmph, at least you have some manners unlike that baka Takashi." She said.

She was about to walk away to find Takashi when all the bloodshed had started. She noticed that the situation the same as the teachers outside.

'It's likely that it was that stranger outside the school that started this. He must've been infected with something highly contagious, which turns people into cannibals. But what's strange is that they're rising after they die. Maybe they turned into zombies like the ones in the stupid games that Takashi plays…' Saya thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when Kohta grabbed her arms and pulled her into a run.

She was about to shout at him for touching her again when she realized that he had saved her from getting bitten.

"Let's get into that clubroom!" Kohta shouted, charging into the empty room. He slammed the doors closed and yelled, "Push the desks to the door! We need a barricade!"

"H-huh? O-okay," Saya said as she started pushing desks to the door.

Once the door was securely barricaded Saya spoke up. "Thanks I guess… For saving me. But that doesn't mean we're close or anything! If you try to touch me in any way I will hurt you!"

"O-oh, okay." Kohta stammered.

"Well anyways, we need to analyze what's happening. I was at the roof at the time, and the same thing happened to the students happened to the teachers outside. They were bitten and they turned into something sinister. So, we can conclude that whatever that is affecting them could only come from a bite. But they clearly died after being bitten, so it's very lethal. But they rose up from the dead… That shouldn't have happened. I can only guess that some parasitic organism, protozoa or bacterium infected people causing them to behave this way. The closes thing that this could be is probably a mass "zombie" infection, namely from the video games that I've seen," Saya theorized.

"W-wow, you're smart." Kohta suddenly complemented her, amazed at her intellect.

It was now Saya's turn to stutter. "H-huh? What are you saying?! Obviously I'm smart, I'm a genius after all." She said blushing.

"I said that you're smart. But what should we do after this? We can't stay in this room without any food or water, and how would we do our business?" Kohta asked her.

"Don't say such vulgar things, baka. Well anyways we need to get a weapon of some sort, to see what we can do in this type of a situation," Saya snapped out. "Anyways, you seemed like you knew what to do in that type of a situation," She commented.

"W-well, I played a lot of simulation video games that involves zombies, and one of them was all about survival, so I guess I just used the strategy that I always used in that kind of a game, and it worked. It is unrealistically similar to this type of situation. So that's how I knew what to do, I guess." Kohta said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyways take a look around this room, we need to find something useful to aid our escape. You WERE right about how we can't stay together in this room, especially if I don't know whether to still trust you or not," She bluntly stated.

"I said that I don't have any harmful intentions! Even so people can't survive in this kind of an environment alone," Kohta said indignantly. "Anyways, this is a woodworks club, so there should be a nail gun somewhere…" He started to mutter to himself as he walked away to the closets to see what he could find and forage. He returned not a minute afterwards smiling triumphantly, holding a nail gun in his left hand and a wireless electronic screwdriver with a long screw head.

"Here, I guess you'll be using this?" Kohta said as he handed the tool to her. "Now I need to "modify" this baby…" He smiled with a creepy glint in his eyes and walked away.

Saya watch Kohta as he used pencil, eraser, and some scrap planks of wood to create a makeshift stock, sight, and stabilizer.

He smiled and said, "Time to rock and roll. Help me move the desks away now if we want to escape this place. "Ohh I'm going to have sooo much fun playing with this," Kohta said as he took a few stacks of nails and put it in his left pockets and some gas cartridges in his right pocket.

After they moved the desks, Kohta quietly opened the door and took a step out, motioning to and whispering all clear to her.

'This idiot seems to be enjoying himself a bit too much,' Saya thought as she stared at him.

She stepped out of the classroom, electronic screwdriver in hand held protectively against her chest as she looked around.

As they started to walk to the hallways, Saya motioned for Kohta to stop. "They don't seem to see us… I could have sworn that one of them was looking over to my direction." She whispered.

She moved over to a sink which had some rags in it. She let the rag get wet and threw it at the thing's head. It was a direct shot, but it did not respond. She then took another wet rag and threw it at a locker on the wall, which made a dull clunk.

Immediately the thing reacted and started moving towards the sound, as well as a few others that weren't there previously.

"As I suspected. They don't react to anything other than sound." Saya muttered to herself.

"Wait, how did you know though?" Kohta asked.

"That was fairly simple. Amidst the mayhem that happened not a while ago, those things were acting very suspiciously. They were following mostly the loudest people there. When that thing was walking towards me, I realized that it was going towards someone else, I was completely silent, which lead me to this conclusion: these things are attracted to sound." Saya concluded. "Now let's go while they're distracted."

Their conversation heard by the things, which started to move towards them.

"Aw fuck!" Kohta shouted as he furiously began shooting metal tacks across the halls to kill the ones close to Saya.

"AAH," Saya screamed as she drove her screwdriver into the head of one of the things.

Just as the things were about to close in on them, Saeko appeared, taking out the dead quickly, and kicking the dead off of Saya.

"A-ahh, thank you," Saya weakly said, wiping off the blood on her face.

Saeko was about to reply as the stairwell doors opened, and out came a panting Takashi and Rei.

"What happened?" Takashi yelled out as he saw numerous corpse near the small group of survivors. "Ah, Saya, you're okay!" His face lit up when he saw that his dear friend was okay.

"Well yeah, no thanks to you, Takashi. This wouldn't have happened if you left me, baka." She snapped out.

"Ah, sorry about that, I wanted to make sure that Rei was okay," Takashi said guiltily, looking away from Saya.

Fortunately for Takashi, Saeko stepped up and saved Takashi. "Stop fighting, you two. You can fight later, but not now. This is not a good place to start an argument," Saeko said. "We should group together. Our chances of survival is not high alone. We should know our names though."

"Rei, Saya and Komuro are all in my class, and you're Saeko Busujima, Captain of the Kendo club right? I always see you in the dojo after school, practicing." Takashi spoke up.

"Yes, I am Saeko Busujima," Saeko said, surprised that Takashi knew her name. She was certain that he was an underclassman. She had never seen him in the third year classes.

"Anyways, how the hell are we going to get out of this place? There is no doubt that the yard is probably full of those things," Saya asked, stating what they were all thinking.

"We could get out of here by school bus, and they should be full of gas. Plus they are big enough to fit all of us," Nurse Shizuka said.

"Do you know how to drive one?" Takashi asked.

"Hnnn, well, it's more complex than driving my own car…" She replied.

"Then we should go to the buses then," Takashi said.

"What should we call those things anyways?" Kohta asked. "We can't just call them things, they were once humans before…" He added weakly.

"Wrong, those are not humans anymore, not if they can move around after dying. I'm sure all of you had seen it right?" Saya said, watching all of them nod their heads. "So, maybe we should just call them "them", as calling them zombies are stupid. Zombies by definition are corpse raised by witchcraft, which definitely is not true."

"That… makes sense," Rei said. Saya grinned, enjoying the attention.

"Anyways, although I'm not sure if this is completely true or not, but they don't seem to rely on eyesight, nor do they have any other senses other than hearing. I tested this out, but they may just have really weak eyesight." Saya added.

"We should test that out." Takashi said. He took a deep breath and said, "I'll go."

Saeko stepped forwards and said, "No, Komuro-kun, let me do it."

"I can't do that, you know, send a girl out in my place," He smiled at her.

This caused Saeko to blush, as she thought, 'He has a wonderful smile,'

"But-" Rei said frantically.

"You know you can't change my mind, Rei," Takashi said as he started walking. "Plus, I trust Saya. She's smart, you know,"

This caused Saya to blush, the complement getting to her.

Takashi walked down the stairs into a spaced out crowd of them. He noticed that most of them were standing still.

Suddenly, one of them started shuffling over to him. Sweat rolled down his face, and his hands started shaking. It stopped in front of him and turned around.

He sighed and turned around to the group, who were looking at him with a worried expression. He flipped them a thumbs up and motioned for them to come down to him.

As they were coming down, Takashi scanned around the area to see if there was anything for him to make noise with, and spotted a single shoe lying near him. He picked it up and looked at the group, and motioned to him that he was going to throw the shoe to another area to distract them, and escape.

After looking at them to see if they were ready, he threw the shoe as hard as he could onto the lockers in front of him, making a dull clonk.

The group watched as they all looked up and walked to the lockers.

Takashi motioned for them to move to the doors as soon as there was a clear path, and they ran to the doors.

He kicked the doors open and told them, "Quick! Run to the buses as fast as you can! Avoid any encounters with them," as he started running.

They ran towards the buses at a quick rate, only needing to kill a few of them when they moved closer.

As soon as they got to the bus Takashi yelled, "Get in! Get in! I'll clear them out," while killing numerous amounts of them that got close to the bus.

"I'll help too," Saeko said as she got near Takashi.

"Thanks," Takashi said as he smiled at her.

Suddenly, Takashi heard screams coming from the entrance. He narrowed his eyes as he saw Koichi Shido run towards the bus with a group of students.

"Quick! Run and I'll cover you! You'll all be safe with me!" Shido yelled out as h

"What the fuck are they doing? They're just attracting more of them," Takashi muttered.

Saeko didn't say anything, but merely scowled when she saw Shido.

As the other group of students got near them, one of them tripped.

"Gahh! Mr. Shido! Help, I think I sprained my ankles," the student weakly cried out as he held onto Shido's legs.

Takashi watched in shock as Shido merely shrugged the student off, sneered, and said, "There's no point in keeping the weak alive. This world has changed, it's now the survival of the fittest. Get the hell off of me."

He then lifted his legs and kicked the student in the face, crushing his nose and leaving him crying while a whole group of them came over to the student to eat him.

'What the fuck, did this asshole just leave someone to die without even helping him? And saying that shit about the survival of the fittest?' Takashi thought, turning his face away from the cries of the student as they tore him apart.

Takashi looked in disgust as Shido and his group of students ran into the bus and got in the back.

"Saeko, stop fighting! Get in! Everyone else is in already!" Takashi yelled to her.

"Yes Komuro-kun!" Saeko yelled back to him as they both got into the bus.

"Shizuka Sensei! Drive!" Takashi yelled to Shizuka.

"But, I…" She looked uncertain and scared.

"They're not humans anymore, Shizuka Sensei," Saya called out.

'Yes, they aren't humans anymore,' Shizuka thought. She took a deep breath as she floored the accelerator and smashed through them like a bulldozer. Shizuka flinched every time she felt a bump under her as the bus ran over a body.

The bus smashed through the metal fence at the school gates and disappeared around the corner, leaving them to slowly shuffle after the bus.

* * *

 **Author's note: Jesus that took forever to write. I guess you can call this a Valentines special, after all this is Valentine's Day. Anyways this is 4000 words long! That's 2xs the amount of chapter 1!1!1! Anyways chapter 3 should be ready sometimes this week.**

 **Also, I'll be putting up a poll to see if you want Kohta to live or not, because if he's alive, then he will be paired up with Saya, instead of Saya being in Takashi's harem. You'll have 2 weeks to decide (I think?)**

 **Anyways peace out and fave + follow and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Alrighty guise. It's nigh time for that asshole Shido to die. There is some complications in which it's not Rei who goes and kills Shido. This is because I want Rei to go and develop a relationship with Takashi in that part where Takashi saves Rei from metal face :P so yea.**

 **So people had suggested to me that I pair up Kohta with Asami (shes the mall cop) which is a great idea! But I'm still going to keep the poll up for the SayaxTakashi or SayaxKohta. So far its mostly SayaxTakashi…**

 **Remember that this is rated M for a reason**

 **And once again, I do not own HotD, this right goes to only Daisuke Sato :)**

* * *

The bus was moving at a steady pace. Takashi looked at the city, which didn't look good. Smoke rose up from random places and the streets were deserted.

"Holy fuck… So it wasn't just Fujimi High…" Takashi said.

"Takashi," Rei said.

Takashi knew immediately that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"You're going to regret letting him on the bus," She said.

As she said this Shido walked down the bus.

Takashi stiffened when he saw Shido walk down to the front of the bus.

"Now that we should be safe now from those things back from the school, we should decide on who's going to be the leader of this group," Shido called out, addressing everyone in the bus.

"I'm assuming you're thinking of yourself?" Takashi heard Saya mutter.

Either Shido didn't hear Saya, or he chose to ignore her.

"I think Komuro-kun should be the leader. After all, he knew what he was doing back there and without him, we would have probably been stuck back there," Saeko said after some thinking.

Takashi was surprised to hear that from Saeko. 'Wow,' He thought. 'That was unexpected…'

Shido peered down at Takashi and said, "Although Takashi may be a good leader, I think that a teacher would be better suited for leading a group." He paused and stretched out his left arm and put his right arm to his chest. "After all, I have more experience."

"That doesn't mean shit in this situation." Saya said.

"Hmm? Oh really? Then let's have a vote." Shido proposed.

Before he could ask anyone on the bus anything, a student in the back yelled out, "It's NOT going to be Takashi. I can't fucking stand him!"

Takashi looked at him. He was one of the school bullies, one of the thugs. 'This is not going to go well…' He thought.

The said thug walked down the bus.

"Fight me." He said.

Before Takashi could reply, Rei had jabbed him hard in the stomach and slammed the broom on the top of his head, knocking him out. Takashi turned around to Shido who was clapping.

"Great job you two. Especially you Rei," Shido looked at Rei who scowled and turned away from him. "But this is the reason why the group needs a leader. To prevent further accidents like this. And who else could be better other than one who has experience with this kind of a situation?" He held out his hands and yelled out, "I can lead this group the right way to survive and ensure the survival of mankind!"

"YEAH! SHIDOO!" Someone in the back called out.

This led to the whole group in the back cheering for Shido.

This was all put a stop when Shizuka stopped the bus.

"I CAN'T DRIVE WITH ALL OF THIS NOISE!" Shizuka yelled out from the driver's seat. She didn't like Shido and all the problem's that he was making.

She parked the bus in the middle of the street and put it on neutral.

"Well?" Shido resumed as he turned around to face Saya. "Who's the leader now?"

Saya didn't reply but turned around with a hmph.

"No. You're not going to be the leader of this group." Rei said, suddenly standing.

"But Rei, it seems like you're not understanding. There should be no argument. Sorry, but majority rules," Shido said.

He tried to put a sympathetic expression, but as each second passed, Takashi felt more and more disgusted at Shido.

'God, what kind of a sick bastard he? No wonder why Rei said that I'll regret letting him on the bus…' Takashi thought.

"Fuck this shit. I'm leaving," Rei said as she kicked open the bus doors and ran out.

"No! Rei! Where are you going?" Takashi frantically said as he ran out after her.

"I don't want to be anywhere near that fucking bastard." Rei said. She was furious.

Takashi saw that he couldn't change her mind. She was simply too stubborn.

"Fine. I'll come with you. You won't be able to survive alone." Takashi simply said.

"Thanks."

"OH FUCK! WATCH OUT!" Takashi yelled out as he saw a tour bus come speeding towards them.

He tackled Rei over into the tunnels, holding to her tight as the bus crashed into an incoming car and came careening towards them.

The bus crashed into the tunnel, cutting off their means to get back to the bus.

"Are you alright?" Takashi asked Rei.

"Y-yeah. Thanks for saving me. Again." Rei said as she looked away.

'Oh fuck, that was close… If I hadn't reacted fast enough to save Rei,' Takashi thought. He closed his eyes and shook his head to get the thought of Rei dying out of his head.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Saeko call out to him.

"HEY! Takashi! Are you okay?" Saeko called out, hoping that they were okay.

"Yeah, we're both okay," Takashi called back to Saeko.

'We should get back and meet up somewhere,' Takashi thought.

"Let's meet up at the police station!" He called out.

"All right, but when?" Saeko called back.

"5 o' clock today. If we aren't there then come back again the next day."

"Okay!" Saeko said.

She was about to say more when Takashi suddenly yelled out, "RUN! THIS IS GOING TO BLOW!"

He had heard the hiss of a broken pipe. He grabbed Rei's hand and yelled, "Run,"

She had immediately started to run with him, almost reaching the end of the tunnel when the bus blew up.

The force of the blast sent them flying a few feet forwards. They landed on their chest.

Takashi turned around and thought, 'I hope Saeko was okay, that explosion was huge,'

He walked with Rei over to the park, when something suddenly jumped on him.

It was one of them. It was dressed up in a bikers gear, and luckily for Takashi it was wearing a helmet, which made it impossible for it to bite Takashi without breaking the helmet first.

Takashi wrestled with it, trying to get it off of him with little success. It was simply too strong for him to wrestle off.

Suddenly there was a loud clonk and it went limp.

Takashi pushed it off and sighed. Rei was standing there with a block and looked relived when she saw that Takashi was fine.

"Thank god you're okay. That scared the crap out of me when it suddenly jumped on you and latched on." Rei said.

"Well, luckily for you I can't die," Takashi tried to joke.

He was surprised when Rei suddenly jumped on him, hugging him.

"I'm glad you're okay. Please promise me you'll be okay. You're pretty much the only one precious to me other than my dad now…" Rei said.

'Other than her dad? That's right… Rei's mother died a few years back. She was diagnosed with Pancreatic Cancer,' Takashi thought. He remembered that that day was a particularly sad day for Rei, as she was really close to her mother.

"Come on. Don't worry. I promise I won't die. I'll live and I'll protect you." Takashi comforted her, hugging her back. He let go and stood up, pulling her up with him. "Anyways, there should be a motorcycle somewhere near here. The way that was dressed is enough evidence of that."

Sure enough, after a minute of looking around Takashi and Rei found a motorcycle lying there, abandoned, its owner dead.

The keys were still on the motorcycle, thankfully.

Takashi got on the motorcycle and motioned for Rei to get on.

She stepped on and Takashi drove away.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Saeko and co.**

Saeko was getting restless. After deciding to rendezvous with Takashi at the police station, she went back to the bus and told Shizuka to drive to the police station.

"Because the streets are deserted, it's likely that everyone is probably at the bridge, which means that we can't use that. And because this tunnel's blocked we have to backtrack and go around." Shizuka said.

"Sorry for your trouble, Shizuka Sensei." Saeko apologized.

"Don't worry about that, and just call me Shizuka. The world we know as of now is ending and there's no need for useless titles like this." Shizuka replied.

"Alright," Saeko said.

"Anyways, the only problem now is that group behind us…" Saya said, pointing to Shido, who was relaxing in the comfort of the back seats, surrounded by the idolizing students.

"I can't stand them any longer!" Kohta suddenly yelled out.

Shizuka stopped the bus.

"Me too," She said softly.

"And I," Saya agreed.

Shido stood up, hearing the comments coming from the front.

"Since you guys are so against me being the leader, why don't you be like Rei and leave?" Shido haughtily said while the students in the back laughed like that was crazily funny.

"That's fucking it." Kohta said.

Saeko noted that something seemed to snap in him. She watched in interest as Kohta raised his gun and shot a warning shot at Shido, cutting his cheeks as the nail flew right past him and tore a small hole on the roof.

Shido was taken by surprise and looked scared, knowing that there was no reason for Kohta to be nice to him. After all, he was the one who let all the bullies abuse Kohta without putting a stop to it.

"Get the fuck out of the bus. There is no fucking reason that you can kick us out when it was you guys who actually came to us asking us for refugee." Kohta was fuming.

Saeko watched with pleasure as Shido actually backed away, knowing that this was a serious matter.

The students behind Shido had fallen silent when Kohta had fired a shot.

"H-hey, you can't do that… I-I'm the leader here…" Shido weakly said.

"You hold no power here. None of us here had actually agreed to you being leader." Saya spat at Shido.

"If you're with him then get the hell out. I'm not going to repeat myself," Kohta said, firing another warning shot.

"A-all right…" Shido weakly said as he walked down the bus.

Suddenly, he lashed out at Kohta with a hidden blade.

With inhumane reaction speed, Saeko swung her bokken and broke Shido's arms.

The bus was filled with Shido's cry as he held his broken arms gingerly.

"Just get the fuck out," Saya yelled out, before things escalated even further.

Nodding tearfully, Shido ran out with the group of students into the night.

Only one person remained after that.

Saeko noted that it was Yuuki Miko, who was one of the popular students in the school.

'She was one of the nice ones,' Saeko thought.

"Why are you still here?" Kohta asked.

"Please don't force me out! I just only wanted to survive!" Miko said, clearly scared of what was going to happen to her. "I only stuck with Shido because he had protected the group from the start,"

She looked at Kohta with a scared expression. Kohta shifted his stance, uncertain of what to do and looked around for help.

Saeko suddenly spoke up and vouched for Miko.

"Let her stay in here. She's not a bad person." Saeko calmly said.

Miko immediately looked relieved when Kohta lowered his nail gun.

"Th-thank you!" She said.

"No problem. Anyways, Shizuka, we should go to the police station now." Saeko said.

"Alright," Saeko heard Shizuka say as she floored the pedals and the bus moved to the rendezvous with Takashi.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So that part was somewhat hard to write, because I had intended for Rei to kill Shido, but I needed her to deepen her relationship with Takashi, so I followed the main story plot and had the two leave the group. But I'm not letting Shido go scot free! So I just got Kohta to kick him out b/c he already hates Shido.**

 **Anyways, someone suggested to me that I add Yuuki Miko in the harem. I'm not sure about this so I'm going to put up another poll for you guys to decide.**

 **Anyways, thanks for the reviews and keep faving and following :)))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Alrighty guys, the next chapter of this is here! Poll for Saya's pairing is over now, and the result is TakashixSaya.**

 **And wow! 49 follows and 44 faves! And almost 2k views! Thanks guys!**

 **Btw, new poll is going up! So, some of you guys wanted me to add in Yuuki Miko. Vote! One week limit as well :))**

* * *

Takashi was cruising along the streets in a moderate pace. He looked down at the gas meter.

'Not good,' Takashi thought. The tank was less than 1/4 full. 'We're going to have to refill the bike soon.'

He felt Rei hold Takashi closer. His thoughts were straying to how marvelous her body felt against him. He shook his head to get the lecherous thoughts out of his head.

"Hey…" Rei said behind him. "You think my dad will be alright?"

Takashi didn't respond immediately, choosing to instead think about it.

"I'm sure he's going to be alright," Takashi said. After all, he was an armed police man.

"Y-yeah… I'm thinking too much," Rei replied.

Takashi suddenly stopped when he saw a police car with its lights still on at a stop near the corner of a building. He felt a little hope rise in him.

"Hey, Rei look!" Takashi said excitedly. "There's a police car there! Maybe we can ask the officers there to contact your dad!"

He sped up and moved towards the police car. His hopes were immediately shattered as he saw that the officers inside the cruiser was dead. The cause was a crash with a large truck, which pretty much completely crushed the back of the police cruiser.

Takashi was about to drive away when Rei told Takashi to stop. She stepped off of the bike and walked towards the cruiser.

"Hey, what are you doing Rei?" Takashi called out after Rei. "They're dead, just leave them."

"They're officers so that they should have something on them." Rei said as she knelt down and reached into the officer's holster. She pulled out a black revolver. Takashi stared in shock as she handed the revolver to him.

As Takashi inspected the revolver he said, "It's heavy."

"What do you expect? It's not a toy gun, it's a legitimate gun," Takashi heard Rei say from the other side of the cruiser.

Takashi flicked open the chamber of the gun.

"Five shots, huh," Takashi quietly said. "That's not a lot."

"10," Rei said as she handed him an additional 5 bullets. "I took them out of the other officer's gun. It's not working. Anyways, let's go. I don't want to stay here any longer."

"'Kay," Takashi replied as he swung himself over and onto the bike. He stepped on the pedal and drove away.

A while later, Takashi arrived at a gas station. He eyed the gas station and cursed.

"Fuck, it's a goddamn self-serve station," He looked pissed.

"Don't you have any money?" Rei asked Takashi.

Takashi looked away sheepishly and said, "No… I spent all of my money back at school on juice."

Rei glared at Takashi and said, "You suck balls."

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"You're the one who is broke anyways…"

"Then how about you?"

It was Rei's turn to look guilty. She looked away as she said, "My money's in my purse back at school."

"Ha! And you say I suck? YOU swallow!" Takashi looked triumphant.

Rei's face flushed hearing Takashi's sexual innuendo. "Whatever! Just go in the damn store and get some money from the register!"

"Yes mommy," Takashi joked as he jumped back to dodge Rei's incoming punch. "Scream if something happens."

Takashi walked into the store and looked at the cash register. He went over to the register and pushed a few buttons, attempting to get register to open. It did not work.

"Oh well, guess that doesn't work… That means I'll have to use force to get this damn thing open." Takashi said to himself.

He raised his bat and swung it down as hard as he could.

Back outside the store, Rei heard loud crashing noises coming from inside the store. She rolled her eyes as she thought, 'Someone's having fun in there,"

She didn't realize that there was someone behind her, when she got jumped.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhh!

Takashi turned around as soon as he heard Rei's scream. He dashed out of the store with his bat held ready.

Takashi's worry immediately became anger as he saw some asshole holding Rei and groping her. The person was a widely built person, standing around half a head taller than himself. He also noticed a ridiculous amount of metal in the man's mouth.

"Eh? There was someone with this beautiful bitch? Hee hee hee hee… Doesn't matter anyways," The man cackled.

"Takashi!" Rei screamed as she struggled against the man's hold.

"LET HER GO!" Takashi yelled at the man.

"Geh hehehehehhh. No fuckin' way. I need someone with me in this kind of a world." Metal-face replied.

Rei suddenly broke free of the man's grasp and ran only a few steps forwards when Metal-face grabbed her again. This time, he started groping and violating her breasts. He then reached in his pockets and pulled out a knife and held it to Rei's neck.

"Ohh, these are fucking great. They're fucking h-huge," Metal-face said drooling.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GIRL LIKE THAT YOU INSANE MOTHERFUCKER!" Takashi yelled. He was fuming now. How dare he touch the woman he loved like that? He suddenly felt the comforting weight of the revolver in his pant pockets.

"Who the fuck wouldn't go insane in this world? I had to KILL my whole family! I had to smash ALL OF THEIR HEADS!" Metal-face yelled back at Takashi.

Takashi tried to take a step forwards when the man moved the knife closer to Rei's neck.

"Back the fuck up and throw away your weapon before I kill her! Fill up the bike too! I'm taking that as well!" Metal-face said threateningly.

Takashi had no choice but to throw away his bat on the ground. He moved to the bike and proceeded to fill it up, obeying the man's orders.

As soon as he filled up the tank, he started walking towards Metal-face.

"C-come on, I did your orders, p-please let her go now," Takashi said putting up an act.

"BACK UP! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T!" Metal-face said as he started to swing the blade towards Takashi's directions, trying to get him to move away.

Takashi didn't stop, instead walking slowly towards the insane man. He suddenly sped up and pulled the revolver out of his pockets, putting it on the man's chest, surprising the hell out of him.

 _Click._

Takashi smirked when the man dropped the knife after seeing Takashi's gun pressed onto his chest.

"I may not have ever fired a gun before, but I don't think that I'll miss at point blank range…" Takashi said.

Takashi pulled the trigger.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAUUUGGGHHHHH! FUCK IT HURRRRRRRTS!" Metal-face screamed in agony when the bullet pierced through the man's chest.

Rei immediately kicked him in the balls, hearing a satisfying crunch and yelled, "THAT'S FOR DISRESPECTING MY BODY LIKE THAT, FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

"Aghhhh…." Metal-face moaned.

"C'mon Rei, let's go, we don't have any time to spend on this piece of shit," Takashi said as he turned his head around in disgust.

Rei resisted for a moment, wanting to violate the man, intent on wanting to destroy his testicles. She realized that Takashi was correct, because the noise that they made had attracted a small group of them. She spat in the man's face as she hopped onto the bike behind Takashi, leaving Metal-face behind to them.

As they were leaving, the cries of the man grew louder as they devoured their still struggling meal.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Saeko and co.**

The bus was driving towards

"Shizuka Sensei, we can't go through the bridge," Saya said.

"Ehh? But how will we rendezvous with Takashi-kun then?" Shizuka questioned.

"Jeez, we can't go through the bridge either way, because the traffic at the bridge would be insane! You think that people don't have the idea of trying to cross the bridge? The police would have to make sure that none of the infected pass through," Saya explained.

"*Sigh*. Fine then. Let's turn around then," Shizuka said. "Where should we go then? There's no other place that we can go."

"We should try to find Takashi. The idiot probably doesn't realize that there's no point in trying to get through Onbetsu Bridge." Saya said.

Shizuka took the bus in what would have been an illegal U-turn, but because rules don't matter anymore, did so anyways.

"Where should we go through? Like after we find Takashi?" Miko asked.

Shizuka thought for a moment and said, "Oh! I know! We can crash over at my friend's house!"

"Ohhh! Is it your boyfriend?" Kohta said suddenly interested.

"N-no! It's my female friend." Shizuka paused, embarrassed at Kohta's assumption. "Anyways, she has this car that's built like a tank!"

Saeko raised an eyebrow at Shizuka's comparison, skeptical.

"What? I'm speaking the truth!" Shizuka exclaimed indignantly.

"Whatever, just drive then," Saya said.

The bus suddenly lurched into a stop.

"Agh! What was that?" Saya cried out.

It was Saeko that responded.

"It's Komuro-kun." Saeko said as a red motorbike flew across the windshield and drifted to a stop in front of the bus, taking down several of them in the landing.

The group stepped out of the bus in time to see Rei smacking and yelling at Takashi.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US BOTH!" Rei shouted at Takashi, who was wincing at every word and trying to dodge ever smack that Rei sent over to him unsuccessfully.

"Now, now, you two are fine aren't you?" Saeko tried to settle things down.

Takashi looked at Saeko with a revering expression, thanking her for saving him from getting his ass beaten by Rei.

Rei and Saya glared at Saeko with furious eyes, seeing that Takashi seemed to now have eyes only for Saeko.

Kohta chuckled behind them while Shizuka giggled at the sight. Yuuki merely smiled.

"Get on the bus, we're going to Shizuka's friend's house!" Kohta yelled out. "I need to see that so called tank for myself!"

"Yosh!" Takashi agreed, interest's perked as soon as he heard tank.

They all got on the bus and drove away.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, got this chapter hammered down lol. Anyways, next chapter may have a lemon…. For all of you horny kiddies out there :)**

 **Anyways, I'm out :P**

 **Fave and follow and review :))) Ty for your patience**

 **Some1 should beta for me 10/10**

 **There maybe lemons next chapter :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it.**

 **And wow! Legit over 100 faves and follows. Thanks guys. Thanks for following and faving, I appreciate it :)**

 **I originally thought about writing this chapter a while ago, but you can blame this on this fag that decided to flame me. Additionally, you should also blame it on school. Goddamn teachers. Y'all gotta chill on the tests, like damn. CS also took up a bunch of my time lmao.**

 **Hmu if you also play CS:GO as well. Just pm me to get a game or something. I may not add all of you if there is too many people adding me :))))))))**

 **I thought about writing a lemon over again, but I had decided against it because I planned something else that would happen in this chapter and thought that a lemon would interfere with it. But I added some fluff? That's what you call it right? :)**

 **Once again sorry for the month long delay.**

 **On with the story :)**

 **Z-day, 7:00**

The group arrived at their destination within 20 minutes.

Their destination revealed a 3 story house that seemed like it would have costed a small fortune to buy. At the edges were fences reaching up to 8 feet high, providing the house with sufficient safety from a small horde of 'them'.

As the group stepped through the gate, lights lit up as a hidden motion detector sensed them. The light revealed a Humvee. It was a sandy brownish color and looked like it could plow through 'them' easily.

'So that was the 'tank' Shizuka was talking about?' Takashi thought to himself.

"W-wow," Yuuki stuttered out.

"So you weren't lying Shizuka-sensei," Rei said.

"We should be able to get through them a lot easier now," Saeko commented.

While everyone was standing there admiring the view, Kohta exploded with excitement from seeing the vehicle.

"Oh my god! No way! It's a Humvee! And it's a military M1025 model! I'm so lucky to see one!" Kohta said prancing around, reveling in the joy of seeing such a car up close.

"Stop making a fool of yourself, fatass," Saya said smacking Kohta in the head, stopping him from prancing around more.

"Owww, that hurtsss," Kohta whined.

"Put a lid on it fatass," Saya immediately snapped back.

That left Kohta in a depressed state of mind, having been rejected like trash. He retreated to a corner and started tracing circles on the ground, crying.

"Who's your friend Shizuka? A normal citizen wouldn't have a vehicle that's built up like a mini-tank," Takashi asked, trying to ignore all the commotion going around in the background.

"My friends is part of the SAT, the Special Assault Team," Shizuka explained. "But she's usually out of the country for missions and things of that sort, so she gave me keys to let clean up the place from time to time."

A sudden image of Shizuka wearing a maid uniform with the top revealing a lot of cleavage and short skirt revealing her legs popped up in Takashi's mind. 'Ah, what I would give to see that,' Takashi thought, mind wandering.

"TAKASHI!"

The sudden noise woke Takashi out of his reverie.

"We're going inside! How long are you going to stand there daydreaming?" Rei shouted at him.

"O-oh, sorry! Coming!" Takashi shouted as he ran in the house after them.

The inside of the house was nicely decorated and it was clean, thanks to the effort of Shizuka's regular cleaning.

After checking around the house, the girls went inside the bathroom, presumably to take a bath.

"If you two go in, I swear to god I will cut your dick off," Saya said letting the threat hang in the air before going inside the bathroom.

Both Takashi and Kohta gulped. They stood there wondering if she was actually kidding or not.

"Anyways, I'm willing to bet that this friend of Shizuka-sensei's definitely has a gun or two around if she has a military model Humvee," Kohta said trying to brush off Saya's threat.

Resuming their search, they walked over to a black locker on the wall. Takashi tried to open it but it was locked.

"This might be it actually," Takashi replied, putting the crowbar in the grooves of the locker.

"Pull on the count of 1, 'kay? 3… 2… 1!" The two pulled on the crowbar with all of their strength. The locker resisted for a few moments before giving away.

The sudden release caused the two to lose balance and fall on their asses.

"Oww," Kohta said.

"Holy shit…" Takashi was staring wide eyed at the sight ahead of him. In the lockers were a sniper rifle, assault rifle and a pump action shotgun.

"OH MY GOD! W-WOW!" Kohta screamed as he just kicked Takashi out of the way to check out the guns.

"Hmm, this looks like an SR-25… No, actually, this is a modified AR-10 built to look like a SR-25… Ooohh! And this is a Springfield M1A1! And is that an Ithaca M37 riot shotgun? Ahhh I'm in loovee!" Kohta shouted as he hugged the guns.

"Wow, cool!" Takashi said enthusiastically. "But wait… How do you know about these guns?"

"Huh? Oh, I went to America over the summer and got trained in a weapons course by the ex-captain of the Blackwater," Kohta explained.

"No wonder why you know so much about guns," Takashi said. He walked over to the bathroom. "Anyways, why are the girls spending so much time in the bath?"

Hearing Takashi talk about the girls in the bath made Kohta's face burn up as his imagination ran wild.

Takashi and Kohta walked over to the bathroom doors. From inside the bathroom there were a bunch of moans and laughs coming from inside the bathroom.

"H-hey, wanna peak?" Kohta asked Takashi, his face completely red and blood dripping out of his nose. He was extremely excited hearing the girls moan inside.

"B-but Saya said she's going to cut i-it off if we do peek..." Takashi said. He was actually scared of Saya's threat.

"C'mon! Take one for the team Takashi!" Kohta shouted.

Kohta then opened the doors slowly, making sure that he didn't make noise. The moans got louder now as the doors were slightly open.

Suddenly, without any warning from Kohta, he was shoved through the bathroom door into the still unsuspecting ladies inside.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU-" Takashi managed to shout as the door was closed in his face.

'WHAT THE FUCK! THE GIRLS ARE GOING TO KILL ME!' Takashi frantically thought as he slammed against the doors. He suddenly realized that the bathroom had gone silent after he was shoved through. He shut his eyes and turned around, but he hit something warm and soft. His face was completely buried in that soft thing.

Takashi realized that something was seriously wrong when he heard a moan.

"Huh?" Takashi said as he opened his eyes. His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he realized that he was in between Shizuka's oversized breasts.

"GYAH! WHAT! HUH?" Takashi spluttered out as his brain started short circuiting. He tried to step back but slipped on the wet floor and fell on his ass, causing Shizuka to fall on top of him as well.

"Ahh," Shizuka cried out as she fell on Takashi.

Saeko and Rei had started walking towards him, their movements unsteady and faces red.

'What the hell? Are they drunk?' Takashi thought as he spotted a strong bottle of alcohol on the sink, completely empty.

They were making no attempts to cover up themselves. He nearly let out a scream as Shizuka started nibbling on his ears. He then felt another pair of breasts on his arms as if Shizuka's wasn't bad enough already. Rei licked his neck and started touching him. Takashi started waving his free hand around, trying to free himself. His hands hit Saeko's breasts who let out a moan as he did so.

Takashi nearly cursed out loud when he felt his 'little Takashi' stir. 'Fuck! Think of something else, think of something else!' Takashi thought, trying to suppress a boner.

"Nnn, Takashii, you naughty boy, someone's excited," Shizuka said feeling something pushing against her belly. She reached down and touched the tent created from Takashi's semi-rigid member.

"Gah! D-don't touch me there!" Takashi was scared of getting raped by the 3 beauties on top of him. "Saya! Yuuki-senpai! Help me! Don't just watch!"

Realizing that Saya and Yuuki were both also drunk, he pushed Shizuka, Rei and Saeko off of him roughly, not caring about even being gentle with them, trying to escape from their drunken stupor and from getting raped.

As Takashi got out of the bathroom and slammed the door closed, he hit Kohta, who was listening to what was happening inside the bathroom. Seeing Kohta eavesdropping and nose bleeding infuriated Takashi. He had never wanted choke someone more than ever at this moment.

"The hell man! Why did you do that! I nearly got raped!" Takashi yelled at Kohta.

"It's fine man. You didn't get raped or beaten," Kohta said. "So, you want to help me fill up the gun magazines?"

"*Sigh* Fine." Takashi just gave up and helped Kohta with loading and cleaning the guns.

For the next hour Kohta taught Takashi how to shoot and clean the guns while they filled up the magazines. When they were done, Takashi realized that the girls still hadn't come out yet and decided to call them out.

When Takashi got to the bathroom, he realized that the bathroom was silent. 'Strange,' Takashi thought. 'It's all quiet here.'

Takashi opened the door and saw all of them sprawled on the floor, fast asleep.

He took one look and facepalmed.

'They make it seem like they don't even care about what happened,' Takashi thought. 'Guess it's up to me to bring them to bed… Kohta might touch them or something.'

Takashi took a few towels and dried the girls up and wrapped them up with the towels. Then he took them and brought them to bed.

Kohta was in the kitchen searching around for some food when Takashi went in the kitchen.

"Hey, what were the girls doing?" Kohta asked, still searching for food.

"They fell asleep," Takashi said. "I had to put them to bed or they'll get a cold."

"HUH? YOU PUT THEM TO BED? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Kohta yelled, mad that Takashi saw them naked and touched their bodies. It didn't help that they were all beauties.

Takashi sweatdropped at Kohta's outburst.

"Anyways is there any food?" Takashi said as his stomach let out a growl.

"I was searching before you came here," Kohta said, still mad.

"Well, did you check the pantries?" Takashi asked.

"No."

Takashi walked over to the pantries and opened it. He immediately found what he wanted and held it up like a prize.

"Hehehehe, I found some chicken noodle soup! These are absolutely delicious," Takashi said as he opened it and poured it into a bowl for microwaving.

"Hey get me some too!" Kohta said.

"Make some yourself, I'm not your maid," Takashi said to Kohta. "I'm not making you anything because you shoved me into the bathroom. I nearly got raped asshole."

"Hey you should be happy that you got to see them naked," Kohta said while getting chicken soup and putting it in a bowl.

"I'm not a pervert like you," Takashi deadpanned.

"Ow. That hurt," Kohta said as he retreated into a corner and started crying.

"Whatever," Takashi said taking his soup out of the microwave and eating it. He finished eating and retreated for the night. "When you're done turn off all the lights. We don't want to attract any unwanted guests."

"O-okay..." Kohta said from under the tables.

Takashi left the kitchen and got on the couch and slept.

 **The next day, Z-Day +1 8:00**

Takashi woke up with a start, hearing a scream come from upstairs. Takashi immediately dashed upstairs and opened up the doors to the room where the girls were sleeping. He saw a naked Saya screaming, surrounded by the others who were still sleeping.

Kohta ran up the stairs and appeared next to Takashi, only to nose bleed at seeing all the girls naked.

Seeing Kohta only made Saya throw the alarm clock next to her at Kohta, which hit him square in the head, knocking him out.

Takashi turned around to avoid looking at Saya and ending up like Kohta.

"Wh-Why are we all here? And why are we naked?!" Takashi heard Saya say behind him.

"Well, I came in to check on you guys because you were in there for over an hour. You were all passed out from drinking. Why were you guys drinking anyways?" Takashi asked.

"I-it's none of your business!" Saya spluttered out.

"Sorry… You guys would have gotten a cold if I didn't bring you guys out. But don't worry though, I didn't do anything to you or the others." Takashi said almost positively babbling.

"Enough, fine." Saya said.

Their fighting had caused the other sleeping beauties to stir, and Yuuki got up and stretched, screaming when she realized that she was completely naked.

Takashi closed the doors to avoid any more misunderstandings. He grabbed Kohta by the collar and dragged him over to the balcony, where he smacked him several times across the face to wake him up.

"H-huh? Where am I?" Kohta said as he woke up. "Ah, yes, those mounds… Those sweet beautiful m-mounds…" Kohta started to drift off again before Takashi grabbed him and started to shake him.

"What?" Kohta said irritated.

"Stay on lookout. We never know when some of the uninfected might come here to ransack this place." Takashi said.

"Oh… Right."

"Hey Takashi." Kohta said as he handed Takashi a binocular. "You might want to see this."

Takashi brought the binoculars to his eyes and saw in the distance a man and girl being chased down by a small horde of 30 of 'them'. They ran into a yard and shut the gates. The man started slamming his hands on the door yelling while the girl cried, the small horde of them already at the gates and pushing. The doors had finally opened and the family living in the household stabbed the man who had a look of surprise.

Takashi dropped the binoculars and started running downstairs, shouting, "I'm fucking going to save them!"

He was stopped by Saeko, who came after hearing Takashi shout.

"We can't go saving around others like that. We need to consider the lives of this group as well." Saeko said.

"You can't stop me. I'm fucking going! There's a damn girl stuck there helpless between a bunch of people that won't help her and 'them'!" Takashi shouted at Saeko.

Saeko blushed and said, "I'll come with you then."

Takashi smiled and grabbed Saeko's hand and dragged her down.

Once outside, Takashi opened the gates and got on his bike while Saeko got on the seat in the back, holding her _bokken_.

"Alright! Let's fuckin' go!" Takashi yelled as he put the bike on max speed and charged through them, Kohta shooting those that came too close to them.

The two reached the little girl in no time, crashing through the gates while Kohta took 'them' out. Saeko slashed her _bokken_ here and there, taking 'them' out easily while Takashi tried to get the girl out of her little corner.

"Takashi hurry up! There are more of 'them' coming!" Saeko yelled. Meanwhile, the gunfire ceased, meaning that Kohta had to reload.

Despite all of Saeko's best efforts, a few of them got past her, after the screaming girl. Takashi who still hadn't notice them yet, turned around just to see one of them lunge at him, latching on to his arms and taking a bite.

"AAGH!" Takashi screamed, while its head exploded suddenly. Blood ran down his arms as he held it.

"TAKASHI!" Saeko screamed as she quickly dispatched all of 'them' near her, kicked the gate shut and ran over to check on his arms.

Takashi gingerly rolled up his sleeves and saw a bite mark on his arms, oozing blood. There was only a bite mark. It seemed that it had only had enough time to bite through his jacket and broke his skin before it was killed by Kohta.

"I-I'm bitten…" Takashi choked out. "Saeko… go on without me. I'm a goner anyways. I'll distract them."

"What? No! I'm not leaving you. I will never leave a comrade in the battlefield. Either we go together or we don't." Saeko said stubbornly.

Meanwhile, the girl had crawled out of her hiding space, tears on her face. Takashi noticed that her face was completely white.

"O-onii-chan are you alright?" the girl whispered with a frightened look in her eyes.

"Yeah." Takashi said as he wiped her face and turned to Saeko. "We came to rescue her. We can't leave her here. Please! While I still have some time left, go!"

"No."

Sighing, Takashi gave in to Saeko. 'She's really fucking stubborn.' Takashi thought.

"Fine." Takashi said. "We can't escape through the gates so how are we going to escape?"

"We can escape from the top of the walls," Saeko said. "The walls are thick enough for us to walk on."

Saeko kneeled down and turned around to the opposite of the girl and said, "Get on my back, we're leaving."

The girl nodded and got on Saeko's back while Takashi tried to climb the wall. He winced as the exertion from climbing the wall sent pain all over his arms. Already, he could feel himself growing weaker by the second. He finally managed to climb on and stood on top of the walls and signaled Saeko to get on. Saeko took one jump and a swing to get on the wall, easily taking the lead.

"Quick! Run! They aren't fast!" Saeko shouted at Takashi.

Takashi went as fast as he could on the wall, without falling. 10 feet away from the gates, Takashi collapsed, allowing 'them' to nearly catch up to him.

Back at the house, Kohta's grip tightened on his AR-10. "C'mon Takashi stand the fuck up!"

Takashi slowly got up as a whole bunch of 'them' were taken down by Kohta.

Saeko rushed towards Takashi and practically lifted him up princess style, despite Takashi's muffled complaints.

As Saeko ran towards the gates, Takashi felt his consciousness slowly fade away.

Saeko leapt through the open gates while Kohta slammed the gates shut.

Far off into the distance, he could hear shouts, although unable to comprehend what the message was.

'Sorry guys,' Takashi thought as he faded away.

 **A/N: Lol. Sorry for leaving you guys with a cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Suggestions are always welcome.**

 **Peace out :))**


End file.
